Millions of mobile devices are sold annually. As used herein, mobile device may refer to transportable devices such as mobile telephones, smartphones, personal digital assistants, handheld devices, tablets, nettops, or laptop computers, and similar devices that have mobile communications capabilities. Consumers with business needs and/or financial means regularly upgrade/change their mobile devices as technology advances. Oftentimes many used mobile devices are simply forgotten by their owners' when replaced by newer devices. Used mobile devices may go unused, resulting in wasted resources, that could otherwise be repurposed for use by other users or for extracting components for use in other electronic devices.